No Modesty
by Yorokobi-san
Summary: Sasuke invites Sakura to use the hot-springs in the gardens of the Uchiha-compound with him.


**SasuSaku Month July**

**Prompt 3 of 31**: Цatching"

**Title**: No modesty

**Characters**: Sasuke + Sakura

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship

**Rating**: T

**Words**: 1,2k +

**Summary**: Sasuke invites Sakura to use the hot-springs in the gardens of the Uchiha-compound with him.

"Thank you for the invitation, said with a slight bow to enhance her words as she entered the garden of the Main-Mansion on the Uchiha compound where her team-mate was already waiting for her. Sasuke stood next to the natural hot-spring under a tall, old and grown cherry-blossom-tree, the night air was foggy around him and even as she stood many feet away from the hot-spring, Sakura could still feel the warmth that came from it.

" stoic man answered and Sakura took it as a sign to enter the gardens, clutching the white towel she brought to her chest. For her, it was a surprise when Sasuke just wordlessly turned away from her and slowly shed his clothes. Wide-eyed Sakura watched as Sasuke's Jo-Nin vest was the first thing to fall to the ground, directly followed by his black shirt. Shaking her head, Sakura focused again and tried to think clearly. She'd seen her team-mates shirtless on several occasions and at least once a week because Sasuke and Naruto overdid it with their training.

But the medic's breath was caught in her throat and she swallowed sickly when she saw that a pair of black pants already pooled around her friend's legs and a part of her wanted to flee when the last article of clothing fell from Sasuke's grasp, his boxers landing discarded next to the rest of his clothing.

Sakura was a bit confused at how Sasuke seemed to have ignored her presence and just like that completely stripped. Her emerald eyes followed as the Uchiha walked to the hot-spring and slowly lowered himself into the water.

To be honest, it looked very inviting...and she was sure that this wasn't solely because of the hot water. With slow and dreaded steps, Sakura walked to the hot-spring, only to notice that Sasuke's black, deep eyes followed her every move. Something about his gaze unsettled her but then again, Sasuke had always been evoking many different feelings inside her.

"What are you waiting for?Sasuke's deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts and Sakura stared at him, tilting her head slightly, the question hanging unspoken between them. Sakura saw the smirk playing around her ebony-haired friend's lips, something mischievous gleaming in his eyes.

"We're older than that, spoke, his voice lower than before and Sakura heard the challenge in his words. The way her name had rolled of his tongue made goose-pumps appear on her skin.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, regarding Sasuke with an analyzing gaze. If he challenged her, who would she be to back out? Sakura Haruno never backed out of a challenge!

"Fine, then watch for all I muttered, putting her folded towel down next to the hot-spring cautiously before she straightened up again and oh-so-slowly taking off her Jo-Nin vest, discarding her red shirt right with it. Her left hand wandered to where her skirt was held together and with a swift movement of her skilled fingers, the skirt fell to the ground. Wherever the sudden rush of self-esteem came from, Sakura didn't know. Though she knew that she desperately needed it, seeing as Sasuke never once did so much as take his eyes off of her. She felt his heavy gaze on her, even though she did not look into his eyes. Sasuke was watching her, as she stood there only in her underwear and for a mere second, Sakura thought about putting her clothes back on and wordlessly walking home. Maybe, that would safe her some of the dignity she still had.

But no, that was not like her, not like something she'd do.

So with her goal embed into her mind, Sakura let her hands trail to the clasp of her red bra and the next thing she saw was the garment falling onto the soft and cold grass under her. Seeing as she had near nothing to loose anymore, it didn't take much out of her to also strip herself of her just-as-red-as-her-bra panties. With resolution clear in her steps, Sakura casually slid into the hot, foggy water, sighing as it enveloped her body. When she came to a rest on a small bench in the hot-spring, on the opposite side of Sasuke, she saw that he still looked into her eyes and she was positive he had stared at her the entire time.

Watching him, she noticed a small smirk playing around his lips before he turned around to look behind him. As Sakura tried to see what he was doing, he turned back to her and held out a small cup for her to take, another one in his own hand. She took it and as the smell of the liquid reached her nose, Sakura knew that is was Sake. A smirk tugged on her lips as the both of them lifted their cups, letting them touch lightly before taking them back to drink some.

The sake tasted good, better than the stuff she usually drank when she went out with friends. It must have been expensive, though it wasn't like she had estimated someone like Sasuke to drink the cheap stuff.

"It seems, I have underestimated said, taking another sip of the sake in his cup. Sakura's emerald eyes bore into his and for the first time, as if he wanted her to know about it, he let his eyes trail over her body. From her eyes down to her lips to the crook between her neck and her shoulder, down to her breasts and the way down her flat and toned stomach hidden beneath the water's surface. The black eyes on her seemed to take in every detail, watching every small move of her chest when she breathed in and out, the way she swallowed the sake, how she blinked and how her emerald eyes stared into his.

"Staring is rude, breathed out when his gaze settled onto her eyes again and she clearly saw the smirk spread over his face, even after he tried to hide it behind his cup of sake. Wordlessly, Sakura took another sip of the expensive sake, feeling the liquid burn in her throat as she swallowed it the last of it.

As there was no answer from Sasuke, she sighed, putting her empty cup on the grass. Her head fell back and she watched the night sky above her. The stars sparkled like diamonds but they were still not comparable to the moon's light. It was so strong that it easily illuminated the dark of the night enough for Sasuke an Sakura to easily see each other.

Once again Sakura felt Sasuke's gaze wander over her body and she couldn't help but think that he was _still_ underestimating her.

A sigh escaped her lips before she stopped watching the twinkling sky and focused on the Uchiha in front of her again, catching his gaze just in time to see him turning his Sharingan off and look to the side. Sakura giggled at the slightly embarrassed look on Sasuke's face and even though he wasn't even blushing, it was obvious to her that he hadn't meant her to catch him looking.

Instead o making fun of her dear team-mate, she took her empty cup into her hand again and held it to him. Sasuke caught on, took it and filled it with sake again.

As he gave it to her, their hands touched and Sakura couldn't help but notice the way Sasuke had purposely held the cup so their hands just _had_ to brush.

This would be a _long_ night.


End file.
